One Hell of A Something
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Instead of finding Marcel the day of Emil's funeral, what if he found little miss Elena Gilbert instead? As a twelve year old helpless girl, he takes her in for reasons unknown to his family members, but what happens when she evolves into the Petrova doppleganger we all know? [cover is not mine]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lovelies! So, yeah, I started this story with two canon characters as the main characters, shocking. So basically, Klaus finds Elena instead of Marcel and the Petrova bloodline will come into play if I continue this. Right now, he doesn't know she's a Petrova because she is like twelve and he only sees her being beaten and yeah, the same Marcel sob story. But yeah, hope you like it.**

* * *

People flinched at the sound of the whip cracking against her back, and her shrill screams that pierced that sorrowful air, but none dared to make a move to help her. They simply walked on, hoping that soon she would realize her lesson and the beating would stop, but not for her sake of course, but for the governor's other child. Emil. This was his day to be worshiped, to be told sappy things through the wood of the coffin and the dirt of the grave that said coffin was buried in. Simply a false act of sadness for the nameless slave girl.

With the Granny Smith apple she stole from the tree clutched tightly at her side, she fell on her knees as the whipped cracked against her back, no doubt about it making another scar in her olive skin. At least a bucket full of tears had shed from her eyes with each crackle of the whip, and her screams would get louder and louder.

Rebekah acted like a blubbering idiot in between her two brothers, Niklaus and Elijah, she rubbed at her make-up smeared cheeks with a small white piece of cloth; staining it permanently. She loved him, she really did. He had the most gentlest kisses she could ask for, the sweetest voice she had ever heard, he was her heart and she was his.

While smearing her eyes, she noticed through her heavy lashes her brother Niklaus, who had been the cause of this funeral, stop and stare at the little girl as she withered in pain. As soon as he stopped, Elijah followed, and then so did Rebekah.

The whip cracked against her skin for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and she had dropped her apple on the ground to hold her most recent wound on her shoulder. She screamed as she felt the warm liquid of her own blood spill onto her fingers and that's when she let her recklessness take over her actions. Reaching forward, she grabbed the green apple and without hesitation, she threw it quickly and viciously at the man who controlled her torture and thought of himself so highly because of it.

Almost as fast as she threw the apple, she stood up breathlessly staring at him with his eyes full of darkness. It was always him. Once or twice their had been another man who whipped her for being disobedient, but the had remorse afterwards even if she was a bastard child. This man, he did not have any feelings, he enjoyed hurting her, and of course she had to hate him for it. How could she not?

As the man lifted his arm, swirling the whip around high above his head so dangerously, the girl hunched over again, offering her back as a target because as she made the foolish move that she had just made, by hitting him in the shoulder with an apple, she had not thought about the consequences. She thought that it would be enough for him to stop. In a sense she was right.

Niklaus watched her act of bravery, and could almost immediately sense her fear when she cowered over. Not standing for this any longer, he used his supernatural speed to pick up a decent sized pebble and throw it swiftly at his head. The pebble had lodged itself into the middle of the man's head with so much force that it knocked him clear off his horse, and he was obviously not getting back on that horse; or any horse for that matter for he was dead.

As her head lifted from her crossed arms, she watched his body hit the grassy floor with a sickening thud and she did not feel an ounce of sorrow for him. She simply stared at his body before realizing that someone had to have done this, he couldn't have possibly done that all on his own. Sheepishly, the girl casted her dark eyes over to the man who was dressed in all black attire for the funeral as he stormed his way over to her with clenched fists at his sides.

"What is your name?" He demanded as he stopped in front of her. The brunette looked him up and down with a heavy breath; trying to figure out in the large mind that she possessed how to politely put that she did not have a name.

"Don't have one." Or maybe she was just afraid to answer, but when she saw is impatient crystal like irises set on her large brown eyes she lost all thought. "Momma wouldn't name me until I turned ten 'case the fever took me, but then it took her." Her eyes blinked to the ground as she liked her lips before quickly looking back up at him.

She was surprised when he crouched down in front of her, his hands folded in front of his open legs as to give him some sort of balance. Surprised was an understatement when his voice came out so gentle. "You're a survivor, and survivors need names."

Her eyes turned hopeful as she looked up at him, but how would she be able to pick a name. She knew simple names like Jessica, Mary, and other pale names and she didn't want that. At all. She wanted something unique, something with meaning. She quirked the corner of her lips up timidly as she let her bent legs rest and lowered herself down on her bottom.

"How about Elena?" He continued, and she furrowed her brows. That was a name she had never heard before, but isn't that what she wanted?

"Elena?" She asked him quietly.

"It comes from Greek culture." he said, his eyes never breaking contact with hers "It's another form of Helena, the most beautiful woman in history." As he stood up, she couldn't help but tilt her head back to look at him. "And it means, the bright one."

He held out his hand for her to take and she could not help but stare at his hand quizzically. What if he were to hurt her like the man on the horse had done? Would she really want that again? To endure all of that pain just from a different abuser? If he were planning to do so, why would he have given her a name with such a meaning?

Letting out a large breath of air that she didn't know she was holding, she slowly placed her hand in his. Her legs shaky as he helped her to stand with just his one hand. She was weak, there was no question about it. Hopefully, this man would help her and not harm her.

* * *

**Should I continue? What did you guys think? POSITIVE COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. noticed how that was capitalized. I don't need hate, I find hate to be quiet stupid actually, if you don't like something then oh well. You don't have to bash about how awful it was where in someone else's eyes it could be perfect so. Ya know. So, should I continue or not? Lemme know!**

**-Morgan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for responding so positively to the first chapter and I hope that this chapter suffices for all of you. I know that so far it is a tad slow, but once she gets a little more acquainted with Rebekah, then things will really begin to lift from there, which shouldn't take to long considering you don't have to do much to get Rebekah's approval. Which is perfectly okay. So, enjoy!**

**Soundtrack; Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood, Bastille - Haunt, Kingdom Come - The Civil Wars, Beneath You're Beautiful -Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande, Mad World - Jasmine Thompson **

* * *

The two walked the opposite ways from Emil's funeral. The child, Elena, was glued to her saviors side and her hand grasped tightly around his, so tight that her knuckles were ghostly white, in fear that if her father were to catch her disrespecting him and his prized son that she would be ripped away from the tall man and taken back to the other slaves he owned. Even though Elena was twelve, and in society was soon thought to be a woman, she could not help but cower like a small child because that is how she has been treated her whole life; as a small child. She was never prepped for the real world because everyone thought that the fever was going to take her, and when it didn't, no one paid attention to her after they had gotten over the month of shock.

Klaus adjusted his head so he was able to look down at the child without straining his eyes, and he couldn't help the amused shape that took place on his lips. Elena twisting her head around her shoulders in fear and curiosity, looking at the empty fields ahead and behind them. Her heartbeat was beating loudly in his hears as it kept a steady rhythm. The original had no desire to kill the girl, he was not _that_ kind of a monster, he had just saved her. He had not shown an act of selflessness just for his siblings to replace the awe that they felt with disgust, if he were to kill her.

"Do you have a name?" Her small and curious voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Her doe like eyes peered up at him with tons of curiosity, causing him to smile microscopically at the girl.

"Yes, yes I do." He said while the grip she had on his hand tightened. "My name is Niklaus." Her brows furrowed, obviously she had never head that name before and considering it was such an old name, he did not blame her. "But you can call me Nik."

"Okay." she smiled "That's a lot easier to say." She let out a small giggle and turned her head back to the gravel under her feet. "Where are we going?"

"My home." he said taking his eyes off the little girl at his side. "Eventually, it will become yours."

Elena looked up at him with wide, wild eyes, before speaking. "Mine?" She asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, yours." His words stifling his laughter as his gaze drifted back to her. "Once you get comfortable with my siblings and I, it will be your home as well as mine, Elena." She could not help the wide smile that spread across her plump lips and her hand tightened around his hand excitedly. Her pace quickened because she was excited, excited to see her new home and see his siblings.

When her pace quickened, the little girl earned herself a laugh from Klaus' throat. The pace change was nothing for him only now he could extend his legs fully because just a few seconds ago, she was cowering at his side and practically glued to his leg.

"You have siblings?" She asked curiously, her head tilting to the side like a confused dog or cat would do. "How many?"

"I have four." he replied "But, I only live with two, my older brother Elijah and my youngest and only sister, Rebekah."

"Rebekah." Elena smiled "I'm sure she is just as pretty as her name sounds."

Klaus chuckled at the small girl. "Don't tell her that, sweetheart. It'll end up going to that large head of hers."

"Oh." She simply replied, not really knowing how to reply to something like that about his sister because she had no idea who Rebekah was. She didn't have any opinion on Rebekah, except for that she had a unique name.

Elena continued to walk in silence, but it was not uncomfortable or awkward for her at all. In fact it was peaceful because there was no sound of the cracking whip, or the sound of her screams, or the sound of the man chuckling as she withered in pain. The only sound audible was Elena's heavy breath and the pair's feet shuffling against the gravel.

* * *

Elena's small fingers wrapped cautiously around the white tea cup in her hands. Her brows furrowed as she stared down at the liquid in the cup, yes she had made it once or twice for her father when Francesca was sick, or busy doing something else, but never had it ever been offered to her.

She didn't know how to drink it, if that made sense, because she didn't know whether or not to sip on it casually or to hold her pinky high up in the sky like someone of high class. To be honest, she was scared to taste it, because the few times she had made her father tea she had made it scorching hot so then he would burn his tongue on the tea, causing her a little bit of joy to see him suffer the pain she had to go through everyday.

"Let me guess." Klaus' voice brought her out of her thoughts as he sat himself down on the coffee table that was parallel from the couch Elena had been guided to by him. "You have never had a cup of tea before." She shook her head slowly and silently as her wide brown eyes look up at him innocently. Which only caused him to chuckle before he spoke again. "Then, what do you drink?"

"Before we would bathe, we would be able to have one minute to drink as much water from the tub as we could." she swallowed warily before speaking again "We only got to bathe once and then wait a really long time before bathing again." She felt disgusted sharing this, because now that she was saying the circumstances she lived under out loud, made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Yes, well, you won't have that problem here Elena." He replied, sounding the least bit disgusted which caused her lips to curve into a small smile.

"Thank you, Nik." She spoke quietly before lowering her head to the cup in her hands again. "I do not wish to insult you, but I don't think I want to drink this." Her voice still the same tone but with an underlying worry, causing Klaus' lips to grow into a small smile before he reached out to her and took the cup from her.

"Do not worry about insulting me, Elena." he began "It is a very hard thing to do."

"Yes, it is an exceptionally hard thing to do." A loud woman's voice caused Elena's head to snap up again and her hands drop to her lap. She peered around Klaus' body frame and saw a beautiful blonde woman with large blue eyes that were flooded with tears of sadness and anger. "Considering you have no heart to insult and your ego is to big to even dent."

"Now, sister, I think you are mistaking me for our dear brother. Kol." Klaus said without even turning around to face his sister, but only putting the mug of tea down on the table beside him with a rather large smirk on his face.

"You mean the one you cart around in a bloody box?" She quipped as she took long and quick steps to her brother.

Elena titled her head to the side, much like a confused cat again and the original hybrid could not help but smile at her as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. That seemed to be her thing, tilting her head like a confused animal, not that the way she did it was animalistic at all. When she did it, Klaus had found it adorable but he dared to tell no one that.

"In a box?" Elena spoke up in a confused tone, her head still cocked.

Rebekah had completely forgotten about the young girl's presence as soon as she stepped into the threshold of her home. She knew she was angry at her brother for leaving the funeral for the man she loved, lead alone taking the slave child with him. Acting has if he was some knight in shining armor. Yet, when she walked into the door she simply blew up, not carrying what the girl would hear.

"Yes, a box, little girl." The blonde said stepping towards the young girl as the girl sat on the couch with a clouded look in her eyes. "Your savior here likes to stick daggers in his siblings hearts, then cart them around in coffins forever."

Elena turned to Klaus with a horrified look on here face, a face of pure disgust, shock and terror. Her heart was beating at least beating twenty miles per minute as the blonde kept talking to her. "Luckily, you aren't apart of our family so maybe he'll just snap your neck when he's bored of you, or rip your heart clean from your chest. Whatever suits his fancy at the moment."

"That's enough Rebekah!" Klaus bellowed, standing up to face his younger sibling. His eyes almost screamed anger as her turned his cold glare to her and she only smirked at him while her crystalized irises matched his hard gaze.

"Why?" she yelled back at him "Because it is the truth? Why did you even save her anyways Nik, please tell me because I am just dying to know why you left the funeral of the man I loved for this little girl!"

"Is that why you are angry? Because you supposedly loved Emil and the fact that I left with his younger sister?" His tone grew louder and Elena had felt her self sink further into the lavish cushions of the couch. "Who I was saving, not to mention!"

"And what, saving a little girl from being beaten is supposed to erase every bad thing you have ever done? Is this why you did this, to be forgiven?" She matched his loud down, taking a small and threatening step towards him.

"Why I saved her doesn't really concern you, does it sister?" He snarled at her, his cold glare settling on her own.

Elena looked at the two with a frightened look in her eyes, her hands shook in her lap at the woman's earlier words and just the way that the two looked at one another. Rebekah looked at her older brother like he was some kind of monster, which Elena believed after the whole carting the siblings around in the box thing.

"Niklaus. Rebekah." A deep voice from behind the two spoke loudly and calmly at the two siblings, causing Elena to crane her neck around Rebekah to see a man who looked nothing like the two in front of her. He had short-ish brown hair that matched his dark eyes, a square jaw that was clenched at the sight of the two blondes in the room. "Enough. You both are clearly terrifying this poor little girl, so please." And without hesitation, Elena stood up and ran behind the man who had just walked in and hugged her arms around his one leg, nestling her face into his body as she tried to hid from the two siblings whose arguing was truly mortifying.

"Elena." She was still wary to the name, considering it had only been given to her a couple a mere hour ago, but she still turned her head to the direction of the voice that was calling her name.

She looked at him without saying a word, her eyes still wide with fear as he kneeled close to the man's leg. His eyes sympathetic as her reached out he hand, beckoning her to come closer to him and she instantly shook her head before speaking the word no quietly before turning her head back into the man's leg again.

The little girl heard him sigh deeply and she shut her eyes, she knew that sound, she would get that sigh of disappointment from her father before she was beaten. Her body tensed just in the thought of his belts slicing her skin open, or his calloused hands striking her brutally across the face.

His hands wrapping gently around her microscopic waste, her pried her away from the strangers leg and she let a loud gasp escape her.

"No, no, please." she cried quietly "I'm sorry, I am sorry." Her whole body shook in fear, eyes shut tightly as she was pulled into Niklaus' arms.

"Elena." His voice was gentle as his hands left her waist and went to her shoulders, rubbing circles into the soft skin in an attempt to calm her body down. "Sweetheart, look at me, please."

Hesitantly, she opened her doe eyes with fear and continued to let her body shake under his hands. Mocha irises met with crystal ones and the little girl's body had momentarily stopped shaking, long enough for Klaus to do what he wanted to do.

"You will forget everything that had just happened." His pupils narrowing as he spoke calmly.

"I will forget everything that just happened." Her calm reply came, her eyes never leaving his with every word she spoke.

"You met both, Rebekah and Elijah. You all talked for a while and chatted about simple things before you asked to bathe." He said noticing the dried blood creeping onto her shoulders and fragments of her dress. Briefly, he took his gaze away from her to look at the couch she had been sitting on to see that there was a few specks of her blood on the plush material.

"I met Rebekah and Elijah." she started in her calm, monotone voice. "We talked for a while and chatted about simple things before I asked to bathe." He smiled sadly at her before giving her shoulders a firm squeeze, releasing her from his compulsion. She smiled widely at him, like nothing happened before she ran off to Rebekah and tugged at her hand.

"Rebekah." She said gently, her small fingers wrapping around Rebekah's hand that was only a tad larger then hers. "Can you show me how to draw a bath please?" Her wide eyes begged for her while her bottom lip poked and she timidly pulled on Rebekah's hand.

The blonde felt herself melt under the little girl's chocolate orbs and her lips eased into a small, relaxed smile. "Of course, Elena." Elena's smile had widened at these words and if possible, it widened when the woman started to lead her away from the two males in the room and to the bathroom near Rebekah's room.

* * *

**A/N; I really hope this was all okay for you! I am sorry that it took so long and I would give some lame ass excuses but I don't have any except for work and the holidays. -shrugs- But thank you all so much for reviewing for the first chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. Two reviews until the next one?**

**-Morgan!**


End file.
